User talk:Philodox
/Archive 1/ Permission Could I finnish splitting the Vehicles page? Also, what do you recommend I split them into? I'm thinking by the number of wheels, tracked, boats mostly by size, planes as boats, and others in each catigory. Then animals. 22:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good. Many Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 23:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats why I'm here. 00:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I've recently started a zombie enthusiast website and community and was wondering if I could cooperate with you in terms of linking together or some other form of partnership. It'll help both of us grow. Check out my site and let me know what you think, it's greatly appreciated. Thanks! Jokersmile, Administrator Zombies101.com I'll be inactive for some time. Due to trubble on my "home" wiki, the Call of Duty wiki, I will not be here for some time. But I will be here once that is taken care of. Sorry. 20:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) How do you... become an admin on this wiki? Oh and I plan on becoming a permanent member of the wiki. 21:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Not that I'm asking to be one, I just got here. 00:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Construction template Alright, I'll keep that in mind. 00:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Gwyllgi I suggest he gets a nice, long block, for vandalism of a users page, general insults among others. Although Griever did egg him on a bit, theres no excuse for him acting like a 8 year old prick. 18:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Probably a stupid question, but . . . Does anyone think a page on the how an ecosystem can natuarly help and hamper a zombie would be usefull; for example: swamps would make them decay faster ,but it would help conceal them from potential victims until the were already eating them. Also sorry about the edit on camels in the transportation page. I have valuble knowledge but bad grammer and spelling skills as you can see. 22:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Blarth 667 June 14 2010 :It's not a terrible idea, especially compared to some of the more borderline stuff on here already... but here is how I look at it. First off, the only way in which zombies are affected by the elements that just about everyone, and every author and filmmaker can agree on is that they freeze in extreme cold. Because of the twist Brooks put on Solanum and it being toxic even to microbial life... we can't agree that their decomp rate is affect by heat or mositure at all. Hell, in World War Z, solanum, and the way it changes the pressure cavities and densities of the corpse gives them the seemingly illogical ability to walk the depths of the ocean floor. He spends major time showing how this screws up all coastlines for years, and that divers and submersibles will be needed for decades to track ocean floor white zones. :If you're going to do it, I suggest taking the non-fiction method. Survival away from society is still something there is alot of good, usable content on out there. I'm sure anyone who is a huge fan Survivorman or Man V Wild can impart alot of useful info in an article that focuses mostly on surviving in deserts, jungles, or tundras, and shifts the emphasis away from zombies. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey its me Corporal John, i was thinking we should try to focus on organizing the zombie films and literature possible add to the navigation toolbar on the side. --Corporal John 16:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there John. While I did not write the original notation on Zombie Movies, I am prone to agree with it. The emphasis should be on Zombie Survival, not Zombie Media. I vote no. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for taking the time to reply. I have not read much from Max Brooks books so I did not no the controversy. I do think the non-fiction suggestion of yours is excellant and something I could really contribute to. I live in the second hottest,and the number one most dry, along with death valley, and sunniest place in the U.S.so I know quite a lot about desert survival. Anyway thanks for your input and advice. Also don't worry about me trying to make the page. I Know i need more than a little experiance before I do more than make spelling corrections. Blarth667 17:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Blath 667 June 15 2010 Fan Fiction I found a Zombie Fan Fiction wiki. So you can start a partnership or at least send all our Fan Fic pages over there.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 20:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo WATS UP MY NIGGER G!? SHO DEEZ BITCHES SUM OF UR FAGGOT ASS NIGGERCOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : Grow up. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 01:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Zombie Survival and Defense Wiki Yes, the ZSDW is hard to navigate. I'm a writer there and they are putting effort foward to reorganize the site. I can ask them if we can be an associate of theirs, if you want me to. Btw I'm assuming that the above post was made by another random-ass vandal, right? Rambo362 15:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Eh. I don't see why it would be necessary or beneficial. Like I said, they have excellent content, and I have alot of respect for what they do, but we pretty much are the same kind of site. I'm not ruling anything out, I'd just have to know the details of the association. :And yes, that was just some dumb vandal. The whole thing made me laugh, so I kept it up. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that is funny, I suppose. By the way how many active admins are there on this wiki. I'm primarily on the Call of Duty wiki and they are having a debate on weather or not they should have more admins or not due to a vandalism surge that happend late Sunday night to early Monday morning. Rambo362 18:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Hello, again. I have created two new articles on some important concepts form the ZSDW. These are Bug Out Bags and Destroying The Stairs. I've posted at the bottom a notice stating that all information came from there. I was wondering if you knew anything about template creating, as maybe a ZSDW template would be appropriate for the bottom of the page. Let me know about your decision. Rambo362 22:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I see what you were saying. I just am not expirenced with the whole give credit thing. On the overall, I'm glad that you like the articles and make as many changes as you see fit. Rambo362 19:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) We need your World War Z input! I have been watching the development of the World War Z movie and I am very interested finding more information to provide to our audience. I’m the Online Marketing Manager for ReelzChannel (TV about Movies) and I want to include you in our coverage the movie. At ReelzChannel, we’re all about keeping fans well-informed about the movies and actors they’re interested in. Right now, our site and TV audience is excited about the upcoming WWZ movie and we want to connect them with leading voices in the Fan Community. If you’re game, I’d like to connect you to our managing editor, who’s looking to gather opinions for some upcoming web/TV features. For starters, she’s given me these questions, which you can either answer via email or a phone interview, whatever’s easiest: *Do you think the movie will ever progress beyond the Script stage? Why has it taken so long to get this far? *What are the vital elements that need to make it from the book to the screen? *Has the fan community discussed casting? Are there casting favorites? Our editor’s goal is to use these answers in an article, what we hope will be the first in a series of coverage for the upcoming movie that would include links to your site and other attributions. We also want to give you the chance to help shape our coverage. What questions do you have for the cast and crew? We can’t promise answers, but we can promise to ask the questions! Thanks! Virginia Rae Stubella 21:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting Virginia. I'd prefer to discuss this via e-mail if you don't mind. On the left navigation bar when you are on my user or talk page, you'll see a link to email me (below contributions). Please contact me through that form, and leave your e-mail address. Thanks. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 22:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the listbox change Don't worry, it's natural for you not to know in this case. |link= on images was a more recent addition to MediaWiki. ~ '''NOTASTAFF' Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 02:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Resend email I can not find the email you sent me. I have no idea what I did with it! Can you please resend? Virginia Rae Stubella 22:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete this page? 20:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thats a real movie!? I thought some guy connected a bunch of zombie titles to spam us. 11:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I might. Its a custom sig that I had made for me on the Call of Duty wiki. What can you do for it? 17:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks. 18:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It said Invalid raw signature. Chech HTML tags. 18:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Admins I was wondering how many Admins were active on this wiki. There is very little action on this wiki. 01:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :( i lost some information i put on my edit is there any way to get it back? Ollieforshaw 18:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Raiding Page Hey. You have an excellent point about the Raiding page, so I want to know if there is anything in specific I can do to better improve it. I wrote the tips such as "The More the Merrier to a Point" and I am a bit concerned they violate the "impersonal encyclopedia" rule. So, to that end, before I go and help, let me know what you are aiming for so I do not accidentally become a hindrance.Sgt Kelly 01:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Jobs Hey man. Just added a page called 'Jobs in a Zombie World". Feel free to check it out and add more. http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Jobs_in_a_Zombie_World re: Gun images Hello, Philodox. I am a moderator from IMFDB, and I have come to tell you that most of the gun images that Angel 956 uploaded need to be deleted as they belong to our site's armorer, MoviePropMaster2008, who has took the the photos himself and has a strict copyright policy regarding them. We don't mean to be greedy, but he said himself that any gun images he uploads are mean't for IMFDB only, plus they have his copyright tag on them, so you should delete them as soon as possible. Thanks. 05:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. I have responded on your IP's talk page, as it should leave you a notification that way. I am comfortable communicating on either page on this issue, or if you'd like, you may email me by using the "email this user" link on the left side nav, below random page, special pages, etc.... — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 20:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Philodox, thanks for all the good comments about IMFDB. As for MPM2008's images, he claims to have en electronic tag on them that identifies them as his where ever they're uploaded, and he also puts © Copyright MPM2008 - 2010 Licensed to www.imfdb.org in the description of every new image he uploads, also here's a link to his userpage http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/User:MoviePropMaster2008 if you want to see his images or talk to him. As for a list of his images on this site: Beretta92FS.jpg ColtPython.jpg Karabiner-98K.jpg WinchesterModel1894.… M1Garand.jpg HK91.jpg Beretta93-1-.jpg MicroUzi.jpg Uzi.jpg MP5A3.jpg AK-47.jpg Mac 10.jpg M1.jpg M16.jpg M4.jpg Mac-11.jpg SPAS12.jpg Remington870.jpg M1Carbine.jpg Type56.jpg M16A1.jpg FNFAL.jpg I think this is all of them, at least it's all I can find. 09:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: some fiction some time ago, i began a novelleta about zombies. i do not know anyone who likes zombie fiction, but you seem to like zombies, so if you read the opening to my novelleta and dislike it, that would be my fault. would you read it and tell me whether you considering it worth finishing? it is rough, especialy chapter two, and my shift key is broken, but i hope you like it, here it is http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/The_chapters Tomasluther 14:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) could you delete it please? i don't guess i want it up. i posted it, but i think i know understand better what this website is for. take it off, please, or better yet, tell me how to. incidentaly, i understand how those who dislike fanfiction feel, especially since i haven't ever actualy read any zombie fiction and did not base my fiction on anything already existing.the concept of fan fiction is indeed galling. while i am writing this, i want to thank you for deleting the page "temporary bases." it was created by fluke, and i am glad to see it gone. Tomasluther 22:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) i have a copy, thank you Tomasluther 00:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) i feel like we as a wiki lean to heavily on the zombie survival guide, specificaly on the 'recoreded outbreaks' or whatever they are. i haven't read the guide, but it must be pretty great if we dedicated so much pointless content to it. how do you feel about it? thnk you for your valuable advice. the capital thing is just lazy, and i will work on it. i did not realize i was doing the unproffesional fourth person you thing at first, but about yesterday, i realized i was doing it. i quit, or am quiting (it is still easier to write some things that way, so it is an effort). this is reflected in the most recent article i wrote: steel. the article is fairly basic but i made a conscience effort to write properly. i guess most of my problems come from lazy writing. i sometimes feel like i am the only person here, which doesnt encourage me to write well. anyway, thanks Tomasluther 14:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: cleanup cleanup (capatalization and tense) clomplete for: steel fast food resturaunts billboards Creative Appropriation Tomasluther 15:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) you are very correct about the tense, it sucks. the above pages are clean, and i will do the rest later. lag my computer lagged and made a mess. please forgive me and my questionable connection speeds. Tomasluther 15:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I corrected the spelling, capatalization and tense of Continued operation, mostly as an excuse to review the content. I understand what you said about deletion, and you make good points. I acquiesce to your expertise. It does seem as if it does not really deserve a page all on its own. But it does seem important in our heavily contrived fantasy context, and it doesn't really seem (to me anyway, i could be crazy) like a stretch to include philosophy (speculative and subjective, albiet.) I made up the term, yes, but that is all. Everything else is logical or a known fact. I can't make up my mind about it, so you decide. You should know that i won't be offended and already saved a copy. read your note, won't do it again. So: i am thinking of writing a first aid manuel and laying it out by system (circulatory, nerological, skeletal, e&t) does that sound to you like a good format? most likely? Ok, i will write the article about cold weather casualties and fire, probably in that order, if you are in agreement. Tomasluther 15:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ok, i will write it in gedit and post it when i finish Tomasluther 18:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The end is near... Are you the only user left on here? Reply to my talk page Conqueror of all Zombies 04:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you need me to do Anything you can think of that will make the Website run better or pages that need editing or makeing im up for. Trader Of The Wastes 17:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) dear philodex: i wrote the first aid page, but i titled it stupidly. work on that for me? tomasluther Weapons if you need any weapons that need to be added or cleaned up or rewritten or even adding types of ammunition i can do that just drop a message by with what you need done. What Weapons need to be done i forgot to add my sig sorry. Trader Of The Wastes 16:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't Find a good picture for the spade Trader Of The Wastes 17:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I will complete whats left of the hobo code when i get back its a mess so if you want to edit it you can to. first aid manuel i did not include cpr becuase it is labor intensive, bioharzerdous and constitutues a major investment. Anyone requiring cpr probably has a greatly reduced chance of making it. i also did not advocate CPR in the guide becuase it requires intense emotional investment. If i, personally, saved a life by the use of CPR but later watched that same life be lost to infection, trauma or anything, it make take me to pieces. CPR is very close to sharing a life and it might make me feel like i was dieing to watch that part of me die. i did not link to it becuase i did not think of it. that is a good idea, i will do it now. what i meant by calling my userplan troll is that i meant the userplan as troll. i calculated it to be offensively logical. at any rate, it is not a realistic indication of what i plan to do. actualy, i haven't planned what i would do. hm. anyway, merry christmas. Tomasluther 23:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) philodox! do we want an article on delivering a baby? tomasluther : Sounds good, Tomas. No pictures, though. Only medical charts/diagrams, preferrably black and white. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) sounds fine. tomasluther Userboxes Hey! I'm new here, and experienced with userboxes. If you allow me to, I will create a whole new userbox page, with awesome userboxes! Just tell me if i'm allowed to. BobNewbie talk • blog 18:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you! People who live here in SA don't really appreciate the good things about our country. I do agree with the Vuvuzela statement, but when you live in SA, you get used to them :). I have never read WWZ, but I plan to, as it will help me understand about what i'm editing, and I love reading. Springboks are our rugby team, and Bafana Bafana is our soccer team. I really like it when Wikians know something about my country. Most of them are surprised we have computers, and they think we all live in small huts. Anyway, I could make some userboxes here to show you some examples. It's good that you have priorities. On a final note, please do not think I am a Newbie, it's just a name. I can do advanced wiki-editing and I am a skilled community director on many wiki's. I am really looking forward to working with you! BobNewbie talk • blog 08:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) '''we need a page on water purification, in my humble opinion.' tomasluther A little help... goes a long way. I realized you have adopted this wiki (congrats, btw). One person is not really enough for making a wiki great (by this, I mean ones with admin privs). Also, rollbackers are important in the growth of a wiki. Would you like me to create a request page? BobNewbie talk • blog 17:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : (Pasting over for the record/convenience) : I appreciate the suggestion, and I agree that more help is definitely what this wiki needs, and I conceed that your acheivements on other wikis vastly outshines my own. Still, I am very leary of taking on new admins or bureaucrats. A large part of the fan base (back when it was active) is a bit immature and unfamiliar with the kinds of standards that make good wikis (like yours) a respectable resource. The only reason I lobbied for admin was because when I got here, there was none. I did what I could as a regular editor, but some pages just need deletion. That need for deletion was the only thing I couldn't do as a regular editor. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have applied. : Likewise, all that is needed to clean this place up is active contributors. Title or levels of access have nothing to do with the quality of the wiki. And the more admins (especially unproven ones) the more potential there is for abuse or petty squabbles and rollback wars. : Do I need help? Absolutely. But using the admin position as bait seems risky. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 17:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear you are thinking so smartly. Anyway, if I may ask, please change the community message on the sidebar of the recent changes. Anything other then that message :P. Remember, you always have my help. Happy editing! BobNewbie talk • blog 17:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The section on black powder firearms needs serious attention. First it should be titled muzzel-loaded firarms with subdivisions of cap & ball and flintlock. While flintlock muzzel-loaders are uncommon and require more training to use, cap & ball muzzel-loaders are quite common in any state that has big game hunting and are a bit easier to use. Also most modern day muzzel-loaders are rifled. Smooth bore musketts are still made today but are very rare and should not even be considered as a weapon of defense unless used as a club. I would be happy to help with this but I wanted to get your feedback first. Thanks, Warlock359 Temporary Admin Request Hey Philodox. I wanted to ask you if you could possibly make me an administrator? Only for a month or two, actually. The wiki is starting to grow yet there are some things that still need taking care of, and I can't do them as it is. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Thanks! --BobNewbie talk • blog 10:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for the delay Bob. What sort of things are you having trouble with doing as a general editor? As mentioned in the previous topic, I take granting admin status very seriously. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my delay. I haven't been feeling well and forgot to tell you. Can we continue this conversation in a week? Thanks! --BobNewbie talk • blog 09:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm feeling better so let me make this a long message ;) I respect you're views on granting admin status (It isn't exactly a status. Its a right). There are some things I would like to do which I believe certain users would frown on being done by a general editor. For example, I would like to do things that could grow the wiki's community, like making contests, building portals, infoboxes, ect. I also want to change certain things for the better that I am not allowed to, like the community corner, nav-box, standard wiki HTML, create policies, etc. Along with having the authority to do these things, I would like to start projects which users can get interested in. I want to use the admin rights to change the wiki for the best. If you want to put me through a 2 month "trial", then by all means say so and I promise you you will see a massive difference. --BobNewbie talk • blog 07:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You make some good points. I don't have long right now, thanks to work, and my wrist injury, but I will have a more developed answer for you in about a week. For the short version, let me say that ::* I am taking it under serious consideration... ::* A trial period would be much less than two months, especially considering your experience on other wikis ::* Lastly, the things you want to do, but feel inappropriate to do for a general editor - I would say let's just do it, it's fine. With the possible exceptions of contests, policies, and wiki HTML changes. Those are up for discussion, but I can see what you mean there. We've had general editors submit navbox changes before, and if we didn't like them, I just reverted. ::Anyway, like I said, more for you in about a week. In the meantime, thanks, and keep up the good work. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You can, if you accept, give me any amount of time. Thanks for thinking about it. Also, I hope you're wrist get better! --BobNewbie talk • blog 16:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Final thing I would like to say: When things like this happen (your wrist), or when you need a break, there will always be someone to take care of the wiki. Thats all I would like to say and I promise you I will use the admin rights to the best of my abilities for the wiki. --BobNewbie talk • blog 07:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Philodox. Well, I also have some RL commitments, but I find time to work here. Anyway, do you have Facebook? Or, can you just give me your email and I'll remove it after reading it, so that less people see it. --BobNewbie talk • blog 15:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Delete Template Fixed Good news Philodox! From now on, when you place the delete template to a page, the article won't be added to the template category, and the delete template can still be categorized as one! Hope I helped, since this got on my nerves :p BobNewbie talk • blog 20:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo dude. Would just like to tell ya I've been working on a ton of things for the wiki, just in case you thought I was ditching. Have an awesome day dude! --BobNewbie talk • blog 13:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I have a question I am very interested in writing a zombie apocalypse story and I don't know where to post it. Is there a wiki like this that allows you to post it on? The Zombie Fanon is inactive, so I've got to ask if you're allowed to post stories here? Cheers, <3 I hav' a crush <3 14:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :While I would recommend fanfiction.net (as they have a very large community, and a decent tool set), or perhaps googling for top fan fiction sites, we do allow Fan Fiction, provided you follow the appropriate naming convention/rules. :FanFiction/Project Ends : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 14:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That is nice to hear. However, I don't thinkt that putting it on f-f.net would be good as there is no show related to my story. I am making my own version of a zombie infection etc. I will make a Fan Fiction with a proper naming on this wiki soon. Thank you! <3 I hav' a crush <3 15:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) True we do need a shops section however orinetal shops are diffrent in the sence that funs stores are different lots more weapons that you are likley to find